Mi amor por ti
by Alexappp
Summary: El amor lo puede todo y más allá, pero cuando se pierde a la persona amada muy pocas cosas te pueden hacer querer seguir viva... una pequeña luz que alumbrara tu vida es una de ellas... ¿Que pasara cuando aquella pequeña luz sea arrancada también de tu lado?... Cuanto debe pasar para Hermione retome el rumbo del que se le ha alejado
1. Fantasmas

Fantasmas

Y aquí estaba yo, después de tanto tiempo por fin recorría ese impasible y sombrío camino de piedra. Era pleno diciembre y el frío invernal calaba hasta el último de mis huesos. En otra época el panorama habría sido prometedor, me habría abrigado bien y habría salido de casa con una enorme sonrisa a comprar el helado más grande que encontrara en el Londres muggle, tal y como solía hacerlo de niña con mi abuela.

…Pero ahora todo era tan distinto, el panorama desolador no solo estaba en aquel interminable camino de piedras que parecía alargarse a cada paso, si no también en lo mas profundo de mi corazón desde hacia ya un par de meses.

Y ahí estaba, no muy lejos de mí, aquel que era mi destino final en esta travesía. El corazón se me apretó ansiosamente y las lágrimas lucharon por salir, pero las contuve, ya era mucho lo que había llorado y no deseaba hacerlo más. Me limite a sujetar con firmeza la tibia mano que me había acompañado durante estos minutos que parecían horas y que había sido mi única conexión con la vida las ultimas semanas.

-Solo cinco pasos más- me dije sin abrir la boca y camine tan lento como pude, hasta que faltaba uno solo, entonces solté aquel tibio apoyo para cubrir mi rostro con mis manos, me había costado tanto llegar hasta aquí y ahora no me atrevía a mirar… pero no podía ser tan cobarde…

Poco a poco baje las manos y las coloque en mi vientre… abrí de golpe los ojos y la más cruda realidad me golpeo de frente, sentí mi cuerpo tambalearse, sentí que iba a caer, pero ahí estaba él, la compañía más fiel en mi agonía, sujetando mi cuerpo para que no se volviera a derrumbar. Se lo agradecí enormemente para mis adentros, pero de cierta forma lo odiaba por no dejar que me diera por vencida y obligarme a seguir de pie aun a pesar de mis deseos de rendirme, su amor incondicional era demasiado para mi, que me había convertido en lo peor que el pudiera amar.

Y mis divagaciones se acabaron cuando mis ojos escurridizos volvieron a chocar con aquella imagen deprimente, ahí estaba, finamente erguida, con una elegancia digna para él, enfrentándome con mis mayores temores, la lápida que me decía que el hombre que amaba jamás volvería a estar a mi lado.


	2. Lo que se desea no es lo que se necesita

_**Gracias a los que han leído hasta ahora, es un placer para mi escribir, mi imaginación vuela y del mismo modo me deleito con cada uno de sus comentarios, así que los espero. Este fics es un poco enredado, pero poco a poco ira tomando cuerpo y ya verán como les encanta, así que espero que sigan hasta el final conmigo. Para los que lean también les pido como favor me recomienden fics para leer, suyos o de otros, estoy con poca lectura y es en lo que mas gasto mi tiempo libre, gracias.**_

_**Alexapp**_

**Lo que se desea no es lo que se necesita**

-Eres lo que más amo en el mundo- le dije, pero jamás me escucho pues dormía plácidamente, luego de que hiciéramos por primera vez el amor. Esta realidad era completamente paralela a lo que siempre había imaginado, el camino que me había traído hasta aquí había dado tantos giros que yo misma me perdí en el y solo hasta hoy me encontraba, dándome cuenta por fin que lo que tenia que encontrar era tan lejano a lo que creía necesitar…

Tantas veces desee que Ron me invitara a una cita romántica o tan solo a beber una cerveza de mantequilla, pero aquello nunca sucedió y yo harta de esperar me decidí a tomar cartas en el asunto. Jamás seria yo la que le pidiera salir, sencillamente por que aquello no era parte de mi esencia, pero si lo obligaría a que deseara invitarme más que a nada en el mundo, y ¿que mejor que hacerle creer al inseguro de Ron que me estaba perdiendo?

Busque a mi objetivo, aceptaría la invitación que el día anterior había rechazado, después de todo Erni era un buen muchacho y me la pasaría bien, eso si, debía dejarle en claro que seria solo como amigos, seria ideal para cumplir el paso uno de mi plan. Cuando lo encontré se veía tímido, sonrojado y algo feliz mientras una chica muy bonita de Revenclaw lo invitaba al baile. Me sentí feliz por él, pero mal por mi.

-Ahora con quien iré- dije a la nada mientras giraba en aquel pasillo del sexto piso para perderme entre la oscuridad que ya comenzaba a caer, pero me encontré de frente con él, sus ojos inquisidores me desnudaron por completo, me contemplo de pies a cabeza y me hizo sentir incomoda como nunca antes.

-Yo puedo acompañarte- me dijo, e intente imaginar que pasaba por su mente y si es que se refería a lo que yo estaba pensando, pero para mi desgracia yo no sabia leer la mente -vamos leoncita que no te voy a rogar, tu quieres darle celos a la zanahoria y yo tengo mis propios objetivos, tu me ayudas yo te ayudo, hacemos una tregua, bailamos, reímos y dejamos a todos con la boca abierta- me dijo contestando a la pregunta que nunca realice.

Dude unos segundos, lo mire detenidamente, quizá no era tan mala idea, que mejor que darle celos a Ron con su peor enemigo. El se dio media vuelta mientras decía "el viernes a las 8 afuera de tu sala común, a esa hora todos estarán en el salón y seremos el centro de atención al llegar, no te atrases por que yo no espero a nadie".


	3. Dos meses

Dos meses

-Eres lo que más amo en el mundo- fue también lo último que le dije luego de despedirme de él aquella tarde en el callejón Diagon. Habíamos almorzado juntos y él debía marcharse a seguir la pista de unos rebeldes que tenían a bastantes magos amenazados, le pedí que se cuidara, Merlín sabe que se lo pedí, lo vi alejarse con esa sonrisa radiante, lo vi alejarse y sentí un gran vacío en el pecho, lo vi alejarse y mencione aquellas palabras que él jamás escucho, ni aquella ultima vez ni las muchas otras que se lo dije sin atreverme a gritarlo.

Ya dos meses han pasado desde que lo vi por última vez y apenas esta mañana me atreví a buscar el lugar en donde descansa, pero ver su nombre grabado en aquella piedra fue más duro de lo que esperaba, si no fuera por mi pelirrojo amigo no podría haber vuelto a casa y aun estaría tirada llorando sobre su tumba.

Veo muchos rostros a mí alrededor, vienen y van cada día. Durante estos dos meses han preguntado mil veces si me encuentro bien y es que al parecer solo él ignoraba este amor tan grande que aun se resiste a morir y que desgarra mi pecho a cada segundo más, aunque a mí misma me parece imposible que eso pueda seguir sucediendo.

Lo amaba tanto que no puedo concebir mi vida sin el, aun cuando jamás fuimos más que amigos, aun cuando sus besos y caricias estaban plagados de amor para otra, a mi no me importaba, desde la primera vez que me entregue a él hasta que le propuse ser compañeros en la intimidad para llenar ese vacío que otros dejaban, desde siempre supe que él no hacia el amor conmigo, sino con otra, aun a pesar de que para mi aquellas horas sintiendo su piel desnuda eran mi trozo de paraíso, un trozo de felicidad que le robaba quien sabe a que estúpida que lo había rechazado en su lecho.

Han pasado solo 2 meses y para mí es como si hubiesen pasado siglos, y cada día que viene Ron me siento más culpable, sé que él me ama, lo sé desde aquella vez en que me alejo de Draco en aquel baile, lo sé porque me enfrento y me dijo que yo era solo suya y que no podía estar con nadie más, sé que me ama, desde el mismo día en que me di cuenta que yo solo lo quería como amigo, por que no se puede desear a otro cuando amas a alguien, y yo solo conocí el verdadero amor hasta hace un par de años y sin anticiparlo siquiera, el día en que, mi ahora ángel, me dijo que estaba enamorado y que deseaba casarse, ese día mi corazón se rompió casi sin causa aparente y entonces me di cuenta que ya lo amaba.


	4. Soledad

Soledad

Sentí un suave golpe cuando cerro la puerta tras de sí, por fin se marchaba pensando inocentemente que yo dormía, y me alegre, porque para mí ya era una tortura fingir que dormía mientras él me acariciaba y me decía palabras de amor, un amor sincero pero que me asfixiaba pues no podía corresponder y jamás lo haría.

Me puse de pie decidida, me mire en el espejo y sentí que aquel era el reflejo de una moribunda que ya tenía fecha de caducidad, y lloré al recordar porque estaba así… pero no, ya no debía llorar, había sido demasiado ya, así que borre la lágrimas con la mano y me metí en la ducha. Ya era hora de que esto se acabara, habían sido tres meses de lamentaciones, de reuniones con un grupo que jamás me sirvió, de que me obligaran a comer y casi también a respirar, estaba cansada de la lastima del resto pero sobre todo de mi auto lastima, él ya no estaba, no volvería y yo debía seguir por mis propios medios.

Me senté en el tocador para cepillar mi cabello, ya no era la rebelde melena de mi adolescencia, ahora era liviano y opaco, no tenía volumen, pero tampoco el brillo saludable de antes, decidí trenzarlo y dejar de pensar en eso, ya tendría tiempo de preocuparme de el, por ahora debía pensar en otra cosa. Pero el corazón es traicionero y muchas veces mientras más deseamos alejar algunos pensamientos más nos acerca a ellos, pues al ver mi cabello trenzado no pude evitar recordar nuevamente nuestro primer beso, aquel día yo llevaba una trenza pues no había logrado domar mi cabello y era la única forma de mantenerlo a raya. Lo había atado con un lazo azul, mi color favorito, que hacia juego con el hermoso vestido de seda que me había enviado mamá para la ocasión.

Perdí aquel lazo cuando Ron me saco a rastras de la pista de baile luego que Draco me besara, al principio sentí alegría de haber provocado sus celos, pero cuando lo escuche confesarme su amor, mientras yo divagaba en aquel beso que había erizado mis vellos y provocado los pensamientos más perturbadores de mi vida, hasta ese entonces. Y justo ahí me di cuenta que aquello no era más que el capricho de lo que no lograba obtener con mi inteligencia, y lo rechace, le dije a mi amigo que nada ganábamos estando juntos pues jamás seriamos felices, que era mejor ser amigos y él acepto, aunque creo que solo lo hizo para no perderme y ahora que Draco había muerto sus esperanzas se habían reavivado, por eso debo irme, para no dañarlo más, pues jamás podré corresponderle.

Escribí en mi diario una carta, breve pero sincera, era hora de respirar nuevamente por mi misma…

Queridos Amigos

Gracias por apoyarme este tiempo, han sido muy importantes, pero es hora de que reviva y construya mi vida por mi misma, no quiero dañarlos más ni mucho menos alterar sus vidas, mientras se preocupan por mí. Deben saber que estaré bien, serán solo unos meses lejos y luego volveré, les aseguro que me podré cuidar y que cuando nos veamos ya no seré el espíritu que ha vagado en esta casa los últimos meses.

Los quiero mucho y espero comprendan mi decisión y no me busquen.

Hermione

Arranque la hoja y la deje sobre la cama que minutos antes había tendido, luego tome la maleta más grande, metí todo cuanto podría necesitar y con mi varita la hechicé y la metí en mi bolso de mano, mis documentos, mi diario y salí, necesitaba alejarme de todo lo que me recordaba a él, un clima cálido y una casa donde recomenzar era lo que necesitaba, camine algunas calles y cuando supe donde ir entonces desaparecí.

La casa blanca se erguía casi como la recordaba, con la maleza mas alta y el paso del tiempo, pero tan sencilla y maravillosa como siempre. Conjure un alohomora para abrir la puerta, puse un pie dentro y de inmediato supe que todo mejoraría, debía mejorar.

Acaricie mi vientre… hace tan solo unos días me había enterado de que un pequeño ser venia en camino, entre tanta depresión no había notado los síntomas pero unos exámenes que Harry me había obligado a realizarme lo habían descubierto, no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni yo misma podía creerlo aun… ¿Cómo es que había sucedido?...nos habíamos cuidado… definitivamente era un milagro, solo 2 días antes de que él desapareciera lo habíamos creado a él, era el mejor regalo y la mejor razón para salir adelante dentro de este oscuro presente que estuvo a punto de vencerme.

Recorrí la casa, estaba muy descuidada y yo no tenía las fuerzas para limpiarla como habría querido, así que me decidí a usar magia para dejar los artefactos de limpieza funcionando y tome mi cartera para ir de compras, necesitaría suficientes comestibles para un buen tiempo y además las cosas de aseo necesarias, ropa de cama nueva, algunos libros para pasar el tiempo y sobre todo hilo, le haría a mi bebe ropa con mis propias manos, como lo había hecho mi madre cuando me esperaba, después de todo ahora solo éramos él y yo.


	5. El primer día que te ame

_**Si ya se que es un poco enredado, pero ya verán que vale la pena, aun falta unos capítulos para entender mejor lo que pasa, de hecho solo después de la mitad del fic ocurrirá, pero prometo que subiré muy seguido.**_

_**pd. Una pista, en este fic Scorp solo sale como bebe y niño.**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer.**_

El primer día que te ame

Estaba sentada en la mecedora, mirando el paisaje mientras acariciaba mi vientre. Desde hace días había algo que rondaba mi mente y era que le diría a mi bebe cuando preguntara por su padre. Había tantas cosas que podría decirle, pero sin duda muchas de ellas no eran aptas para un menor…

-Que demonios te pasa- le grite al verlo detrás de la puerta, era de madrugada y me había despertado con sus gritos.

-Necesitaba verte- respondió y con aquello quito todo enojo de mi, llenando de ilusión mi corazón -No puedo dejar de pensar en ella!- grito y mi corazón se volvió a hacer mil pedazos

-No te merece- le dije con gran esfuerzo para que no notara que lloraba y afortunadamente su borrachera me ayudaba -Te lo he dicho mil veces-

-Si, me lo has dicho- grito furioso mientras entraba y se dejaba caer en el sillón- como me has dicho también que no debo culparme por la muerte de mis padres- bajo la voz, supongo que recordaba -Pero nada de eso vale para mi… en el interior me sigo sintiendo culpable y sigo amándola- derramó unas lagrimas que me conmovieron- Pansy es todo lo que me queda- rompió en llanto y se veía tan perfecto, sensible, adorable, parecía un niño indefenso a pesar de que ya teníamos 23 años.

-Tranquilo Draco- me senté a su lado y pose su cabeza sobre mi pecho, acaricie su cabello, como adoraba esos hilos de plata -todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo-

Ya hacia 5 años que éramos amigos, desde que había terminado la guerra, en un principio nos vimos forzados por compartir la torre de premios anuales y la convivencia era intolerable, discutíamos continuamente por pequeñeces, y él siempre me sacaba en cara el favor que me había hecho. Luego nos fuimos dando cuenta de nuestras grandes similitudes y poco a poco fuimos inseparables, hasta se hizo amigo de Harry y Ron, todo eso hasta que me di cuenta que me había enamorado, sin notarlo ese maldito hurón se había metido en mi corazón pero yo sabia bien que él solo me veía como una gran amiga.

-y siempre estaré para ti- volteo a mirarme, se veía tan frágil con los ojos opacados e hinchados por las lagrimas -siempre- repetí mientras en cámara lenta veía su rostro acercarse al mío, su ojos se cerraron y los míos por inercia también, me beso, me beso más apasionadamente que la primera vez y yo no me pude resistir, después de todo aquello era lo que mi corazón tanto anhelaba, volver a sentir sus labios, pero ahora iba mas allá, pues ya no éramos niños y los deseos que había sentido luego de aquel primer beso se habían multiplicado como producto de las mil veces que lo había tenido que desnudar para acostar, cuando luego de una borrachera llegaba a mi departamento como un cachorro herido buscando refugio.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir sus manos viajar curiosas por mi anatomía, era sencillamente irresistible, delirante, placentero… y entonces supe porque lo llamaban el dios del sexo, esa noche una cosa llevo a la otra y por primera vez me hice mujer en sus brazos, gemí de dolor cuando ingreso en mi, gemí y llore, pero no solo de dolor si no también de felicidad al saber que al menos yo si hacia el amor, pues por primera vez sentí lo que era el amor, aun sabiendo que no me correspondía, el privilegio de sentir sus besos era suficiente consuelo. Luego se durmió plácidamente, y mientras resguardaba sus sueños le confesé mi amor, confesión que nunca escucho.

Al día siguiente, despertó desorientado y preocupado, me pedía disculpas mientras yo ocultamente sonreía, me vi obligada a decirle que no se preocupara, que había sido lo mejor perder la virginidad con él, que era mi mejor amigo y que después de todo él era el borracho y yo la consiente por lo que si alguien se había aprovechado había sido yo. Acordamos olvidarlo y hacer que nada había pasado, aunque para mí fue la mejor noche de mi vida, aun a pesar de que me había dicho que amaba a otra mujer.

No podría decirle eso a mi hijo, aquella historia no era apta para él, me limitaría a solo decirle la parte buena, que él era fruto del amor, aunque solo fuera mío, y que su papa lo habría amado muchísimo si la vida no lo hubiese arrancado de nuestro lado. Llore, pero ya no era de pena, si no de agradecimiento, pues Merlín no me había dejado sola, al menos lo había dejado a el para consolar mi corazón herido, acaricie mi vientre, ya solo faltaban unas semanas para tenerlo conmigo, la hora de volver se acercaba, pero yo no temía a nada, después de todo era feliz, aun sin tener el amor, era feliz pues tendría el privilegio de ser madre.


	6. ¿Una nueva vida?

_**Pucha,yo se que les resulta enredado, pero fue como a mi se me vino a la mente, cada capitulo de este fics fue pensado de una forma especial, de echo puedo decir que de cierta forma el fic fue pensado desde atrás hacia adelante, originalmente fue pensado para un capitulo y luego me dieron ganas de extenderlo, por eso fui creando capítulos anteriores para explicar el capitulo más importante de todos, pero ya verán que les gustara, no declinen por favor, a mi me encanta.**_

¿Una nueva vida?

-Vamos Hermione- me decía Luna mientras sostenía mi mano para intentar darme fuerzas al bajar del auto -Una camilla rápido- gritaba hacia el hospital para que fueran en nuestra ayuda.

Aquella tarde Luna había ido a visitarme, hacia solo 3 días que había vuelto a casa y ella me había llevado regalos para el bebe. Todos estaban muy felices por mi cambio y por él bebe que vendría, aunque nadie se atrevía a preguntar sobre el padre, creo que de cierta forma temían escuchar que fuera de él, y yo internamente lo agradecía.

Sentí como 2 hombres me tomaban de los brazos y me ayudaban a subir a la camilla que ya tenían a mi lado, pero yo estaba tan adolorida que apenas me daba cuenta de mi entorno, solo tenía en mente mantenerme firme para poder dar a luz a mi bebe, ahora él era todo lo que me importaba. Fue muy doloroso, la experiencia más dolorosa pero a la vez maravilloso de mi vida, aun más que las muchas veces que había hecho el amor con Draco, luego de sus borracheras en un principio y luego para llenar el vacío de un amor no correspondido que mi "amigo" tenia a cuestas, ese había sido el trato, acompañarnos en el lecho para darnos lo que otros no nos daban, aunque él nunca supo que teniéndolo a mi lado mi vida estaba completa.

Cuando mi hijo nació fue hermoso, lo pusieron a mi lado y mis ojos se aguaron, verlo era como ver a Draco conmigo, sus ojos, su cabello, su nariz respingada, sus labios finos -Hola Scorpius- dije mientras acariciaba su rostro y lloraba de felicidad. Pero luego vinieron los dolores, algo dentro de mí se desgarraba y me dolía infinitamente.

Luna había estado todo el tiempo a mi lado y tomo a mi bebe luego que el medimago le ordenara llevárselo, ella estaba atónita al ver a mi hijo, seguramente adivinaba quien era el padre, y luego me miraba aterrada, entonces solo vi las luces de las varitas sedándome y perdí el conocimiento.

-Hermione… Hermione…- La voz de Harry resonaba en mi cabeza de forma dolorosa -Hermione despierta por favor- parecía que lloraba y eso me hizo volver un poco a la realidad, trate de mover mi cuerpo pero me dolía todo, así que solo abrí mis ojos y lo vi ahí, mirándome expectante, con Ginny a su lado y al fondo de la sala Ron, con tremendas ojeras y cara de angustias.

-Agua- fue lo primero que dije, sentía que habían pasado semanas sin beber agua, así que Ginny se apresuró a darme un vaso que bebí rápidamente con su ayuda -¿Qué me paso?- cuestione, estaba algo confundida y no recordaba con claridad.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- Dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a mi lado, yo negué con la cabeza que me dolía enormemente -Pues te desmayaste luego de…-

Hubo un silencio incomodo, por inercia lleve mis manos a mi vientre y me sorprendí al sentirlo plano, entonces aquella imagen volvió a mi, mi pequeño ya había nacido -¿Donde esta Scorpius?- cuestione angustiada -quiero verlo ahora- exigí nerviosa, sus rostros no me daban buen presentimiento.

-Él… él murió Hermione…- escuche la voz de Ron como un eco dando aquella espantosa noticia mientras yo sentía que mi corazón se paralizaba junto con todo mi cuerpo -hubo complicaciones luego del parto… tu te desmayaste… no pudieron hacer nada para mantenerlo a tu lado…- Ron no me miraba a los ojos mientras me decía aquello, parecía realmente dolido y su rostro estaba opacado, mientras Harry y Ginny me miraban con los ojos llorosos.

-Eso no puede ser!- grite apenas pude reaccionar -Por Merlín, no puede llevárselo a él también! -sentía como si los muros de aquella habitación se me vinieran encima -No puede ser!, devuélvanmelo, que le hicieron!, quiero a mi bebe!


	7. Sueños y mucho trabajo

_**La vida continua chicas, espero les guste este capitulo y la pequeña esperanza del final, que desde aquí se hace cada vez mas grande**_

_**Cariños**_

_**Alexa**_

Sueños y mucho trabajo

-Princesa…- aquella voz resonaba en mi cabeza -Princesa…- aquel chico sin rostro volvía a aparecer en mis sueños, como cada noche desde hacia 7 años, y yo seguía sin saber de quien se trataba, seguía sin saber porque me causaba tanta felicidad y al mismo tiempo dolor escuchar su voz, fuerte pero cariñosa, llamándome mientras se alejaba de mí, siempre la misma imagen, ambos en el callejón Diagon, rodeados de mucha gente y él gritando unos metros más allá mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida y luego nada… siempre despertaba y aquella noche no era la excepción, pero sentí que no podría volver a dormir así que tome la bata y me puse las pantuflas, sería mejor que me levantara de una vez. Eran las 5 de la mañana y yo paseaba por los pasillos del castillo ya vestida y lista para comenzar el día, sería muy largo así que estas horas extras me serian de gran ayuda. Llegue a la cocina y un Elfo se ofreció a atenderme, pero la verdad es que nunca me había gustado abusar de ellos así que prefería yo misma preparar mis cosas, y así lo hice, preparé mi café, unas tostadas, jugo de piña y cereal integral mientras anotaba mentalmente enseñar a mis alumnos a respetar a las criaturas mágicas.

Me dirigí a mi oficina, era amplia y acogedora aunque a decir verdad había algo que siempre me hacia sentirla vacía. Comencé a ordenar los papeles de una vez, este día comenzaría con una gran labor por la que llevaba años luchando, desde que llegue a la escuela y presencié como humillaban a un chico nuevo por no tener conocimientos de magia, entonces recordé a Harry y que debido a que sus padres había muerto él nunca supo nada de magia hasta llegar al colegio, y sentí que no seria justo para aquellos niños, fueran muggles o huérfanos, no tener acceso a la magia a diferencia de aquellos que provenían de familias mágicas. Por eso diseñe este proyecto y lo presente a la directora McGonagall y al ministerio, convenciéndolos de crear un ala especial para niños sin acceso a enseñanzas mágicas desde los 7 años, para que así cuando llegara la hora de incorporarse a la enseñanza mágica formal tuvieran las bases necesarias para poder competir académicamente con cualquier otro niño mago.

Ya había comido todo, así que termine de disfrutar de mi café mientras miraba el reloj, ya eran las 6:30 así que en cualquier momento llegaría la lista con los seleccionados, y así fue, minutos después entro por la ventana una lechuza con un pergamino, lo recibí y le regale una galleta para que se fuera tranquila de haber cumplido su labor, lo desenrollé y sin perder tiempo mire el primer nombre de la lista, Anabelle Rosstel en Coventry, entre a la chimenea y viaje por red flu a mi departamento, al llegar lo note descuidado, hacia meses que no me paraba por ahí, en realidad debía haberlo vendido pero sentía una afecto inexplicable por el y cuando estaba muy cansada solo me bastaba con llegar ahí y recostarme en la cama, que desde siempre tenía ese olor a menta que jamás me había podido explicar, la mire desde el umbral de mi habitación, cuando terminara el día volvería para dormir en ella, desde mucho que no lo hacia. Me cambie ropa a una muggle más acorde y desaparecí hacia el hogar de la primera niña. Era una casita sencilla a las afueras de la ciudad, había una señora afuera trabajando en el jardín y me miro sorprendida.

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hermione Granger- estire mi mano para estrechar la de ella mientras me sonreía amablemente- He venido a hablar con usted sobre Anabelle ¿me invitaría a pasar?- ella me miro confundida pero me guío hasta la puerta, la abrió y luego se dirigió a la sala y me invito a sentar.

-Y bien señorita Granger, que es lo que necesita hablar conmigo sobre mi Anabelle- pregunto mirándome inquisidoramente.

-Verá, yo soy profesora del colegio Hogwarts y estoy aquí para hablarle sobre las habilidades especiales de su hija- abrió sus ojos como platos -ella hace cosas distintas ¿verdad?- asintió con la cabeza sin dejar su sorpresa de lado -pues eso se debe a que su hija ha nacido dotada de habilidades mágicas, Anabelle es una bruja Sra. Rosstel y como tal necesita de cierta instrucción especial para lograr dominar sus poderes- finalice con la esperanza de haber sido lo mas explicativa posible.

-Magia… mi hija una bruja…- repetía la mujer de expresión humilde y ojos verde con cabello castaño liso -yo siempre he sabido que Any es especial pero ¿bruja?... aunque en verdad algunas de las cosas que hace no tienen explicación- hablaba más para si misma que para mí -y ¿A que se refiere con instrucción especial?- cuestiono esta vez sí hacia mí.

-Entiendo que esto sea difícil de entender para usted, yo también provengo de una familia sin magia, yo soy la primera en poseerla y también me fue difícil entenderlo cuando se me explico a los 11 años- intente ser amable y logre que se relajara un poco -Verá Hogwarts es un colegio de magia y hechicería, el más prestigioso del mundo, allí llegan muchos niños a los 11 años para cursas sus estudios formales y aprender a dominar su poder, yo soy profesora allí y enseñaba hasta el año pasado Transformaciones pero desde este año…- explicaba pero ella me interrumpió.

-Anabel solo tiene 7 años- dijo confundida.

-Si lo se, pero es que desde este año hemos abierto un nuevo departamento para realizar entrenamiento básico a niños sin acceso a la magia- parecía aun mas confundida - la mayoría de los niños que llegan con 11 años proviene de familias mágicas, con al meno padres poseedores de magia, por lo tanto llegan con los conocimientos básicos a cursar sus estudios. Pero hay niños, como Anabelle, que no tienen esa oportunidad hasta que les llega su carta de Hogwarts a los 11 años y por lo tanto entran con una clara desventaja académica, como me sucedió a mí, y luego tienen que matarse estudiando para alcanzar a sus compañeros. Es por eso que desde este año estamos incorporando a niños sin acceso a la magia para un entrenamiento básico en la magia desde los 7 años- termine de explicar.

-¿Tendré que vivir en ese colegio?- cuestionaba una voz a mi espalda, me gire a verla, una hermosa niña de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro lacio hasta la cintura estaba parada en el marco de la puerta observándome con atención.

-Así es, vivirás en Hogwarts y podrás visitar tu hogar una vez al mes hasta que cumplas 11 años, desde ahí en adelante solo podrás hacerlo en vacaciones- le explique mirándola atentamente.

-No te preocupes madre, yo estaré bien, esto es lo mejor, sabes muy bien que no pertenezco aquí y que los niños no me quieren- hablaba como un adulto, se notaba a leguas que tenia un entendimiento más allá de lo común y al parecer podía leer la mente.

-Bueno esto no es obligación, solo es una opción que se les esta dando y no tiene que decidir ahora, yo les dejare este pergamino -mencione mientras sacaba de mi bolsito mágico una hoja y una pluma- cuando hayan decidido solo deben poner la respuesta en el, si deciden que si entonces recibirán la visita de un tutor de séptimo año que será asignado para Anabelle y él les explicara todo el proceso con más detalle- me puse de pie para marcharme -tienen 2 días para enviar su respuesta -mencione antes de salir por la puerta camino al segundo niño, Bruno Taylor, en Dartford.

Fue un día muy largo, en la tarde ya había visitado a 13 de los 15 niños que aparecían en mi lista, solo me restaba 2 que vivían en el mismo lugar, el orfanato Taylor en el centro de Londres, eran Scorpius y Ambar.


	8. Dos pequeños especiales

Dos pequeños especiales

-Princesa...-aquella voz otra vez -princesa...- como siempre el hombre agitada su mano entre la multitud para luego desaparecer pero está vez hubo más... Está vez vi su cabello que era de un rubio tan claro que parecía blanco y me escuche a mi misma decir "eres lo que más amo en el mundo". Desperté con una inmensa angustia en el pecho y un extraño vacío en el vientre, estaba sudando y desorientada, pasaron varios minutos antes que notar donde estaba, luego recordé que la noche anterior había decidido quedarme en mi departamento, entonces sentí que el sol ya asomaba por las cortinas de mi cuatro, por lo que debía ser tarde.

Decidí bañarme con prisa, aquel día debía volver al orfanato por los papeleos, ya que en estos casos el ministerio creaba documentos que ligaban a un mago con los niños huérfanos para poder obtener su custodia y educarlos como correspondía y en está ocasión yo había sido la elegida puesto que estaría a cargo de ellos en el curso de Preparación Básica en Magia -PBM-.

Mientras me secaba recordé a Ámbar, aquella pequeña que había conocido el día anterior, me recordó tanto a mi misma a su edad. Cuando me vio se escondió tras su hermano temerosa pero luego de evaluar la situación se me acerco amablemente, tenía el rostro redondo y el cabello rizado muy parecido al mío, con unos ojos color miel muy extraños, seguramente el origen de su nombre, y unos labios finos y pálido que casi no se distinguían en su rostro y con su pelo rubio. Era una niña hermosa al igual que su hermano, un niño rubio y de ojos grises, con la piel tanto o más pálida que Ámbar, pero Scorpius tenía el rostro serio, no sonrió en ningún momento y me miro con desconfianza hasta el último minuto, sólo pareció bajar la guardia cuando le expliqué que él y su hermana irían a un lugar donde ya nadie los monetaria por ser diferentes y que podrían seguir juntos.

Luego de salir de la regadera me puse unos jeans cómodos y una blusa verde, no recordaba en qué momento me había comenzado a gustar tanto el verde que ahora era el color que reinaba en mi guardarropa, pero la verdad es que no recordaba muchas cosas de mi vida después del accidente. Me calce unos tenis y tome mi bolso para salir presurosa hacia el orfanato.

Cuando llegue la directora me miraba con desconfianza, reviso cuidadosamente cada uno de los documentos y lo contrarresto con sus informes legales, gracias a Merlín en el ministerio se preocupaban hasta del último detalle.

-Así que usted era prima de la madre de los pequeños- cuestiono

-Exacto, la deje de ver hace 8 años, estuve fuera del país mucho tiempo y hace una semanas volví, me entere que había muerto y que sus hijos tuvieron que venía a dar a este orfanato debido a la falta de un cuidador responsable, por eso deseo hacerme cargo de ellos, después de todo soy la única familia que les queda- le explique lo más tranquila que pude, al pie de la letra del plan que habíamos acordado con la encargada del ministerio.

-Tiene hijos- negué con al cabeza -es usted muy joven para hacerse cargo de 2 pequeños como ellos…- miro dudosa- tiene ciertas cualidades… son un tanto extraños y eso nos han impedido encontrarles una familia- que se creía esta mujer, tratando de extraños a un par de niños tan hermosos, solo era debido a su ignorancia.

-Bueno, gracias a eso ahora podrán estar con su verdadera familia- comente -y no soy tan joven como parezco, desafortunadamente hace unos años tuve un accidente y no puedo tener hijos, pero gracias a eso podre dedicarme 100% a ellos, además soy profesora de una excelente escuela en el extranjero y tendrán la mejor educación de todas- afirme con la mayor seguridad que pude, después de todo aquello ultimo era verdad.

-Entonces no hay más que decir, tramitaré hoy el resto de los documentos y mañana puede venir por ellos a primera hora- sentencio la mujer mientras cerraba la carpeta con las fichas de los niños.

-Puedo verlos antes de irme- cuestione

-Claro que sí, ya conoce el camino, pero le pido que sea breve pues se acerca la hora del almuerzo y no admitimos retrasos- era una mujer sumamente fría, no entendía como podía estar a cargo de un orfanato.

Salí de la oficina y camine por el largo pasillo, al costado derecho había ventanales que permitían observar el hermoso jardín, después de todo aquel lugar no era tan malo y los niños parecían felices ajenos de la realidad. Localice en un rincón alejado a los pequeños que me había llevado a conocer tal lugar, así que camine lentamente hacia ellos.

-Ella es a quien esperábamos- decía la pequeña Ámbar

-Si hubiese sabido como seria te aseguro que hubiera dejado que los González nos llevaran hace un año- alegaba Scorpius

-Ella es perfecta, es hermosa, tal como la había soñado-

-Como es que tu recuerdas su rostro y yo no-

-No la recuerdo, nunca la vi realmente, solo la soñé… deben ser mis poderes- decía la niña mientras rodeaba con sus manos una pequeña flor marchita y la hacía revivir.

-No estoy tan seguro que sea buena idea- él de su dedo hacia brotar agua y regaba las plantas cercanas

-Veras que si lo eso- afirmaba ella a la vez que lo abrazaba con ternura y luego dirigía su mirada a mi -Hola Hermione ¿Ya está todo listo?- cuestionaba con una inmensa sonrisa mientras su hermanito se volteaba a mirarme con desconfianza.

-Si ya está todo listo- respondí con la sonrisa más dulce que pude- mañana temprano vendré por ustedes y nos quedaremos unos días en mi departamento aquí en Londres, para comprar todo lo necesario y el sábado viajaremos a Hogwarts, ya verán que les encantara- si que me costaría ganarme a ese niño que no dejaba su mirada aguda y su rostro frio, de cierta forma me recordaba a alguien pero no lograba saber a quién.

-Es muy grande ese colegio- cuestionaba Scorpius aun con desconfianza.

-Es enorme, es una castillo muy, muy grande, tiene muchísimos pasillos, salas y habitaciones, además hay muchos niños que hacen cosas como ustedes y podrán aprender a controlar su magia- comentaba con entusiasmo recordando el día en que vi el castillo por primera vez.

-Yo ya se controlar mis poderes- mencionaba con autosuficiencia el pequeño de cabello rubio y entonces lo supe, aquel cabello era el mismo del muchacho de mis sueños.

-Si ya lo he visto- mencionaba mientras señalaba las flores recientemente regadas -pero allá aprenderás muchas cosas más, a hacer un sinfín de hechizos, pociones y a volar en una escoba -creo que eso lo sorprendió pro que me miraba con los ojos abiertos como plato -es uno de los medios de trasporte que mas usamos, aunque para ser franca no es mi favorito, nada que sea volar lo es- les mencionaba haciendo alusión a mi miedo a las alturas.

-Eso será genial- mencionaba Ámbar mientras Scorpius aun no salía de la sorpresa y dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro -ahora debemos irnos, es hora de comer -luego de eso sonó la campana, definitivamente aquellos niños tenían un talento especial.

-Está bien, nos veremos mañana- me despedía con un movimiento de mano mientras los veía marcharse.


	9. Bienvenidos a casa

Bienvenidos a ¿casa?

-Es todo verde- señalaba una sonriente rubia mientras ingresaba al departamento apresurada -me encanta el verde porque es el color favorito de papá- señalaba con los ojos soñadores mientras miraba todo a su alrededor.

-Es bonito- señalaba el niño mientras se mantenía aun en la entrada.

-Vamos Scorp a ti también te gusta el verde como a papá- decía entusiasmada Ámbar mientras lo jalaba adentro del lugar

-¿Qué edad tenias cuando murió tu padre?- cuestionaba yo sorprendida de que ella supiera que color le gustaba a este ya que según mi información ni siquiera lo habían conocido

-Murió antes que naciéramos- señalo el pequeño con los ojos opacos y me dieron unas ganas enorme de abrazarlo al verlo tan triste, pero me contuve pues de seguro no le agradaría y me dirigí a la cocina para servir jugo para todos.

-Sí, nunca lo conocimos pero mama nos decía como era y que le gustaba- señalaba la niña mientras miraba las fotografías de la mesita auxiliar -Cuando nos tenía en su guatita y sin saber que éramos 2 ella nos contaba de papá, sufrió mucho por su muerte.

Estos niños sí que eran especiales, se suponía que la madre había muerto en el parto así que ellos tenían recuerdos ¿Pre-natales? Eso era casi imposible, pero la verdad es que desde que sabía que la magia existe, hace ya 21 años, que muy pocas cosas me parecían imposibles.

-Debe haber sido muy difícil para ustedes estos años en el orfanato y sin saber lo que les sucedía-

-Nosotros sabíamos que hacíamos magia, nuestros padres son hechiceros también, mama decoro nuestro cuarto con magia muchas veces porque nada la convencía y hacia las labores de la casa con magia para pasar más tiempo acariciándonos en su guatita- señalaba con soltura por primera vez el muchacho.

-Son muy inteligentes lo saben, yo jamás había visto poderes como los suyos-

-Eso es porque nuestros padres se amaban tanto que nos concibieron con un amor más allá de este mundo- la pequeña rubiecita se había acercado a mí y tomado uno de los vasos con jugo -me encanta el de frambuesa- menciono disfrutando de su néctar -sabíamos que vendrías por nosotros, te esperábamos desde hacía años-

-¿A si?... pues lamento haber tardado- respondí con una sonrisa mientras entregaba a Scorp su jugo-

-Descuida, las cosas suceden como tiene que ser- respondió el muchacho

Luego de ello los lleve a las habitaciones que había preparado para ellos, a que se acomodaran y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo, lo hacía casi por inercia pensado en aquellos chicos que causaban cosas extrañas en mí, me generaban una enorme ternura y a la vez una pena enorme de saber que tuvieron que estar todos estos años solitos. ¿Quiénes serian sus padres?, eso era algo que intentaría averiguar, quizá así podría ayudarlos de alguna manera a recuperar un poco de lo mucho que habían perdido.

No me di cuenta cuando ya estaba todo listo y eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde, me dirigí al comedor para preparar la mesa pero me encontré con que los niños ya estaban terminando de hacerlo y me alegre al verlos desenvolverse con tal soltura en mi departamento.

Luego sonó el timbre y ambos se apresuraron a abrir la puerta mientras yo me acercaba para ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola Herms- mencionaba Ginny mientras tenia la vista ocupada buscando algo en su bolso e ingresaba al departamento sin notar la presencia de los niños -Supe que estabas aquí y decidí venir a ver a la que se dice mi amiga pero que hace meces no se pasa por mi casa- al parecer al fin había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba -traje esto para ti -dijo estirando la mano con un regalo a la vez que se ponía pálida y habría los ojos con gran sorpresa -Santo cielo!... por la barba de Merlín! ¿Que hacen ellos aquí?- grito con ¿miedo?.

-Hay Ginny! ¿Qué te pasa?, son unos niños como puedes reaccionar así, son parte de mi proyecto de PBM, son huérfanos y desde hoy yo soy su tutora formal -respondía mientras notaba que los niños permanecían impasibles ante tal reacción de mi amiga.

-Esto no puede ser… ellos no… esto es un juego… debo estar soñando- mi amiga hablaba incongruencias sin parar, así que me dirigí a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua para tratar de tranquilizarla.

...

(Ginny) ..Esto no podía estar pasando, aquellos dos pequeños eran el vivo retrato de Malfoy, no había duda, debían ser ellos, los bebes que hacía 7 años había tenido en mis brazos, esos que con el dolor de mi corazón tuvimos que alejar de mi amiga, eran ellos y ahora los tenía enfrente, estaban con ella, estaban con su madre y yo estaba aquí parada frente a ellos sabiendo toda la verdad y sin atreverme a decírselos. El era igual a Draco y ella, ella era la mezcla perfecta de ambos, tenía los ojos más claros que Herms y el cabello ondulado igual al de mi amiga, aunque en un tono rubio, no tan claro como el de su hermano que era idéntico al de todos los Malfoy, y Herms estaría a cargo de ellos sin saber que frente a ella, ahí en su departamento tenía a sus dos hijos...


	10. Mi vida antes de mi vida

**_En unos capitulo se aclararan mas las cosas, los amigos de Herms hicieron lo que creyeron mejo, aunque para ser sincera yo también los mataría jaja, gracias a todos por leer y comentar, espero que ya no se les haga tan enredado y sigan hasta el final._**

**_Cariños, Alexa._**

Mi vida antes de mi vida

Desperté como siempre luego de aquel extraño sueño, ahora al menos sabia que aquel chico tenia el pelo mas rubio que jamás había visto, incluso mas que el de Scorpius y al parecer había algo en ellos dos que los enlazaba, al ver al pequeño era como ver a ese chico aun a pesar de que en mis sueños jamás había visto su rostro, así que eso era algo para anotar mentalmente revisar, debía averiguar que lazo podía existir entre ellos.

Recordé la escena que mi amiga había hecho el día anterior, me había parecido exagerada y algo extraña, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien quizá ella sabia algo de aquellos niños, quizá ella podía ayudarme a descubrir el misterio de mis sueños, quizá por primera vez debía comentarle a alguien acerca de aquel chico que vivía en mis noches, desde el accidente, o quizá desde antes, pero la verdad era que no recordaba mucho de antes del accidente, incluso no recordaba nada de este, no había reconocido a mis amigos el día que desperté, solo me dijeron que un neo mortifago me había atacado y que había causado aquella cicatriz en mi vientre, haciendo que me desangrara a tal nivel de permanecer varios días en coma al punto de perder la memoria. Tuve que vivir nuevamente, aprender incluso a vestirme de nuevo, a hacer magia y a muchas cosas que si no hubiese sido por el apoyo de Ginny y Luna jamás lo habría logrado, ellas me acompañaban día a día y me contaban cosas de mi vida antes del accidente, gracias a Merlín que me recupere, pero aun habían pasajes de mi vida que nunca había recordado, cosas que incluso mis amigas intentaban ocultar y yo lo sabia, claro que lo sabia, por como me miraba cuando les consultaba cosas, por como me cuidaban con cierta culpa en sus corazones, yo sabia que había cosas que ellas no me contaban, pero también sabia que algún día lo recordaría todo, y por ahora era feliz, siendo profesora de transformaciones y tutora de los Gryffindor, había diseñado este proyecto y por fin luego de 4 años se me había autorizado a llevarlo a cabo.

Me puse de pie para preparar el desayuno, seguro que los niños no tardaban en despertar así que debía ser responsable mas que nunca por ellos, aunque no sabia bien que comían los niños de su edad, ni siquiera sabia con certeza lo que comía yo a su edad, solo recordaba el helado, cuando intentaba pensar en las cosas que me gustaba solo se venia a mi mente la imagen de un helado de color rojo, helado que por meses busque por toda la ciudad luego de salir del hospital, tenia la vaga idea que quizá el volver a comer ese helado me traería algunos de los recuerdos que tan ocultos estaban en mi mente. Pero no lo habia encontrado hasta que una tarde de invierno entre a la cafetería que estaba en la esquina de mi edificio, pedí un café de vainilla con unas gotas de menta, extrañamente la menta se había vuelto uno de mis sabores favoritos. Mientras me traían el pedido leía la carta y note algo que nunca antes había notado… vendían helados, pedí que me trajeran uno y la mesera preguntó si deseaba el de siempre… yo no recordaba haber comido nunca helado ahí, pero asentí para averiguar que me traería y fue eso, el helado mas exquisito que he probado jamás, un helado frambuesa, era sin duda el de la imagen, pero no trajo recuerdos a mi, solo logre averiguar que iba allí los viernes con un chico muy apuesto a tomar aquel helado, que yo pedía siempre de frambuesa y él de menta.

Esta tarde llevaría a los niños a tomar helado, seguro les gustaría, eso pensaba mientras entraba a la habitación de Ámbar, pero ella no estaba ahí, por un momento me asuste, pero luego abrí la puerta continua y ahí, en la cama que había preparado para Scorpius estaban ambos pequeños, aun dormidos, abrazados y cubiertos con la manta, él se veía muy protector y ella muy débil, eran sencillamente dignos de retratar y generaban en mi una emoción casi inexplicable, sin duda que el saber que jamás podría tener hijos y que ya tenia 32 años era un agravante significativo.

Luego de despertarlos, bañarlos y tomar el desayuno salimos de compras por el Londres Muggle, puesto que las pertenencias de aquellos pequeños eran muy escasas y yo deseaba comprarles de todo, mal que mal había juntado una pequeña fortuna con tantos años de trabajo y no tenía mejor uso que aquel. Lo primero que les compre fue ropa, todo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, incluidos unos hermosos abrigos en el mismo diseño, para el un verde oscuro y para ella un verde claro con detalles en rosado, en si todo lo que elegían era verde o gris, quizá quedarían en Slytherin, pero eso no lo sabríamos hasta que cumplieron los 11 por que hasta entonces solo pertenecerían al grupo de PBM y tomarían clases todos juntos.

Luego compramos unas maletas para cada uno y algunos accesorios como bolsos pequeños, mochilas, artículos de aseo y algunos libros infantiles clásicos para que leyeran en sus ratos de ocio. Por la tarde, luego de almorzar los lleve al Caldero Chorreante, allí estaban Neville y Hannah, los salude con entusiasmo, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía, pero ellos reaccionaron extrañamente ante la presencia de los niños, al igual que muchos otros en el lugar, algunos rostros que me parecían conocidos nos miraban con extrañeza así que me despedí rápidamente y lleve a los niños atrás para pasar al Callejón Diagon.

Allí paseamos libremente, compramos libros de magia y algunas túnicas para sus días de clases, no podíamos comprar varitas aun pero de todas formas pasamos por la tienda y quedaron maravillados con los distintos tipos, luego fuimos por las mascotas, Ámbar eligió una hermosa lechuza blanca, un tanto pequeña, de ojos negros. Scorpius opto por una lechuza extrañamente colorina y de ojos grises, era algo grande así que decidí enviarlas solas a casa. Cuando ya nos marchábamos, pasamos junto a una tienda de escobas, y Scorpius quedo largamente pegado a la vitrina mientras Ámbar no hacia el más mínimo caso de ellas, solo aguardaba a que su hermano estuviera listo para partir.

-Scorp cariño debemos irnos- le decía yo mientras tocaba su hombro

-¿No compráremos una escoba?- cuestionaba el pequeño mirándome con sus ojos grandotes llenos de ilusión

-No cariño, las escobas son muy peligrosas y en la escuela hay algunas que son ideales para practicar, en ellas les enseñaran a volar-el niño bajo la vista con tristeza y realmente me conmovió -Pero prometo que cuando sepas volar bien vendremos por la que tu quieras -su rostro se ilumino y por primera vez roso mi piel mientras tomaba mi mano para caminar de vuelta a casa, Ámbar lo imito y cuando los tuve a ambos de la mano tuve la sensación mas extraña que había tenido en mi vida, era como orgullo mezclado con alegría pero confusión.


	11. Despues de tantos años

Después de tantos años

-Harry solo dime si es verdad!- Exigía una furiosa pelirroja a su esposo ante la mirada atónita de sus padres, su hermano Ron y su amiga Luna

-Cálmate Ginny que te pueden escuchar los niños- el azabache estaba realmente nervioso -les explicare todo- hizo una pausa enredando sus dedos entre si, al parecer el tema que debían tocar era realmente delicado -Ayer por la tarde capturamos al grupo de rebeldes que tantos problemas nos habían dado, fue muy difícil y trabajamos toda la noche en los interrogatorios en la revisión de su escondite- relato dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sofá

-¿Son los que mataron a Draco?- cuestiono Ginny mirándolo esperanzada

-Son los que pensamos que habían matado a Draco- respondió Ron con confusión

-Explíquenme de una vez que es lo que ocurre por que necesito saber si Hermione ya puede saber la verdad- gritaba aun mas alterada -Ustedes no entienden nada lo que es ser madre, si arrancaran a James de mi lado o Albus o a Lily, yo simplemente moriría- señalaba la pelirroja al tiempo en que rompía en llanto sentada al lado de su esposo que la abrazaba con ternura.

-¿Hermione y los niños aun corren peligro?- cuestiono Luna recordando lo que hacia años se habían visto obligados a realizar.

Una inconsciente Hermione yacía tendida sobre la camilla de la sala de partos, mientras Luna permanecía nerviosa con el pequeño Scorpius en sus brazos, no había duda, era el vivo retrato de su padre y jamás podrían negarlo.

-Señorita su amiga esta muy mal, al parecer el otro bebe viene cruzado- Señalaba el medimago a una Rubia totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Otro bebe?... ¿Cómo que otro bebe?-

-Gemelos ¿no lo sabían?- la rubia negó con la cabeza, Hermione había permanecido alejada de ellos todos estos meses tratando de superar la muerte de Draco, ni siquiera se había controlado el embarazo así que nadie sabía que eran dos bebes- La cosa es que deberemos realizar una cesárea, un procedimiento muggle que en estos momentos es la única alternativa para salvar a ambos antes de que sea tarde, necesitamos el consentimiento de un familiar-

-Ella no tiene más familia que estos pequeños- respondía mientras apretaba al niño a su pecho -pero haga lo que tenga que hacer-

-Perfecto ahora necesitamos que deje al niño con la enfermera y salga de aquí- le decía el medimago mientras se llevan a Herms del lugar por una puerta que decía "quirófano".

Luego de eso Luna se limito a llamar a sus amigos, todo esto era mucho para ella, Harry y Ron debían saber lo que ocurría y junto a ellos llego Ginny, luego de 2 horas el medimago salía con buenas noticias, los 3 estaban estables y podían pasar a ver a los pequeños, Herms necesitaba unas horas de reposo más.

Verlos nuevamente no fue más que la confirmación de la paternidad ocultada por su amiga, aquellos niños eran Malfoy por donde se les mirara, aunque la niña era mas pequeña y con el cabello un poco mas oscuro, Ginny la tomo en sus brazos, era simplemente hermosa, pero cuando la niña abrió los ojos ella se sorprendió, no eran grises si no color caramelo, mas claro que los de su amiga, casi amarillos, un perfecto tono ámbar, y así quiso llamar a la pequeña, Ámbar.

-Los niños corren peligro- señalo Ron mirándolos con cierto dolor en su pecho, aquello no era más que lo que el mismo se había negado a aceptar, la prueba del enorme amor que Herms le tenia al hurón desteñido, pero lejos de enojarse aquello lo llenaba de emoción, después de todo eran los hijos de la mujer que amaba -ellos y ella corren peligro si los mortifagos se enteran que existen, querrán matarlos como lo hicieron con Draco- decía con pesar.

-Debemos esconderlos- decía Ginny

-Esconderlos no será suficiente- Ron se dirigía a Harry -Tus padres intentaron esconderte y de igual forma Voldemort te encontró- mencionaba intentando maquinar un plan para salvarlos a los 3

-¿Que sugieres?- cuestionaba Luna confundida mientras cargaba al pequeño Rubio

-Un orfanato… debemos dejarlos en un orfanato… así nadie sabrá de su existencia, ni siquiera Herms, que ella supiera solo la pondría en peligro-

-Estas Loco!- El grito de la pelirroja había hecho llorar a los pequeños

-No es tan mala idea- decía Harry- solo será cuestión de meses para que atrapemos a esos imbéciles y podremos confesarle la verdad a Herms-

-No va a funcionar, ella sabe que estaba embarazada, sabe que tuvo al menos un hijo- aseguraba Ginny no muy convencida de la situación

-Tendremos que decirle que él bebe murió- respondía Luna con simpleza, con aquella forma de ver la vida que tanto la caracterizaba -Será doloroso para ella, pero es lo mejor en estos momentos-

-¿Solo será un tiempo verdad?- cuestionaba la pelirroja a su esposo mientras este asentía con pesadez, tomar aquella decisión no era fácil para ninguno, pero era la única forma de protegerlos del destino que había sufrido Draco y todo por que este había encarcelado al líder de aquel grupo.

Luego de eso debieron dejar a los niños en el orfanato, borrar la memoria de los medimagos y las enfermeras, además de preparar un falso funeral, aunque este nunca se llevo a cabo por que cuando Herms despertó y le dijeron que su bebe había muerto el shock fue tan grande que ella perdió la memoria, como forma de defensa había concluido la psiquiatra, y nadie sabia si algún día la recuperaría.

-Los niños ya no corren peligro y Herms tampoco-

-Santo Merlín!- decía la pelirroja feliz -Después de tantos años Herms por fin podrá tener a sus hijos con ella, por fin podrá saber que aquellos hermosos pequeños son sus hijos-

-¿De que hablas?- cuestionaba su hermano confundido

-Ayer visite a Herms en su departamento y estaba con ellos-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- esta vez el confundido era Harry

-Son parte de su nuevo proyecto, nunca nadie los adopto, así que Herms es su tutor legal, tiene a sus hijos con ella, ahora solo debemos contarle la verdad y…-

-No- interrumpió Luna con una sonrisa- no podemos decirle la verdad, eso podría causarle mucho daño, debemos dejar que su cabeza recuerde todo, no hay nada en ella que se lo impida-

-Pero eso no es justo-

-Es lo mejor- decía Luna -además ya están juntos y ella los amara aun sin saber que son sus hijos te lo aseguro-

-Hay algo mas…- señalo el pelirrojo cabizbajo, después de tantos años la vida les daba sorpresas que jamás habían esperado, el ya no amaba a Herms, ahora estaba felizmente casado con Luna, pero aun le guardaba cariño y le dolía haber sido participe de todo esto, solo se consolaba pensando que el daño no había sido tanto gracias a la perdida de memoria. Miro a Harry esperando que este les confesara a las chicas el pequeño detalle que habían descubierto.


	12. Esto es Hogwarts

_**Ayyy! también me dieron rabia esos amigos, quizá hicieron las cosas con la mejor de las intenciones pero se equivocaron, en todo caso recuerden que Lily (la madre de Harry) también era muy inteligente como Herms y no logro proteger a su hijo. De todas formas habrá quien se los diga de frente y sin rodeos, pero no esta en la esencia de Herms ser rencorosa, cuando sepa la verdad estará tan feliz que no se detendrá a odia a nadie ni guardar rencor.**_

_**Una vez mas gracias por leer y comentar, sigo esperando sus comentarios, con eso me ayudan a mejorar y a seguir hasta el final. Espero que les siga gustando el fic.**_

_**Cariños, Alexa**_

Esto es Hogwarts

Desperté asustada, era la primera noche en 7 años que no soñaba con aquel hombre despidiéndose, esta vez él no había estado en mis sueños, ahora había otra imagen, una muy distinta y muy perturbadora, había visto un cementerio, un lugar frío y desolado, muy descuidado y una lapida con un escrito, "Familia Malfoy"… -Malfoy- repetí en voz alta tratando de comprender mientras me incorporaba en la cama, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza me obligo a cerrar los ojos y llevar mis manos al rostro, estaba frío, creo que me había hecho mucho daño esa pesadilla, pero lo más extraño es que no recordaba conocer a nadie con ese nombre y aun así en aquel sueño me había sentido sumamente triste, incluso a punto de llorar. Era como si de cierta forma me afectara estar en ese lugar viendo esa lapida gris y fría, pero no estaba sola -Ron- volví a mencionar en voz alta, él estaba a mi lado en el sueño, él me daba la mano y parecía brindarme también su apoyo, quizá esto era un recuerdo, quizá él sabría algo… se lo preguntaría apenas tuviera la ocasión para hacerlo.

Me vestí rápidamente y prepare el desayuno para los tres, debíamos salir temprano para llegar al castillo, estaba impaciente por comenzar con mi proyecto, los 13 niños restantes habían confirmado su inclusión al colegio, por ser el primer día asistirían con sus padres para que pudieran confiar en nosotros y tener la certeza de que sus hijos estarían en buenas manos, ya que sin duda a un padre le sería difícil separarse de un niño tan pequeño -yo jamás lo haría- pensé en voz alta al tiempo en que Ámbar y Scorpius entraba al comedor ya listos con sus ropas, siempre tan prolijos, casi de catalogo promocional, parecían modelos y por más que jugaban jamás se ensuciaban ni arrugaban la ropa, eran algo extraños, adorablemente extraños. Sonreí ante tal pensamiento.

-¿Que es lo que jamás harías?- cuestiono Ámbar al momento en que se sentaba en la mesa y comenzaba a untar su tostada con mantequilla.

-Ámbar!- exclamo su hermano- ya esta bueno que dejes de ser falta de respeto con la señora Hermione, no le hables de tu, que no tiene tu edad y sabes bien que debes tenerle respeto- aquel niño sí que era grave para algunas cosas.

-Tranquilo Scorp- le sonreí -no me molesta, el respeto no va en el tu o en el usted, pueden decirme como gusten y además no me digas señora -fingí un puchero- que me haces sentir vieja y nunca me he casado- le guiñe un ojo y el asintió -Y cariño- hable mirando a Ámbar- pensaba en lo difícil que debe ser para los padres de sus nuevos compañeros separarse de niños tan pequeños como ustedes, yo jamás podría hacerlo, separarme de mis hijos sería algo impensado- confesé un poco ida de la situación, anhelando lo que jamás tendría, un pequeño ser creciendo dentro de mí.

-Lo sabemos- menciono Scorp con una sonrisa, ese chico sí que era extraño, mucho más que su hermana, a ratos tenía un cierto parecido con mi amiga Luna… quizá era familiar de ella… no, Luna no tenia mas familia y al parecer sus genes no serian tan fuertes para tener hijos rubios porque sus 2 pequeños eran colorines, igual a mi amigo zanahoria, reí para mis adentros, y pensé otra vez en Scorp, a que vendría eso de "lo sabemos", preferí no preguntar, después de todo en estos días había muchas cosas de ellos que no había comprendido.

Llegamos a la estación King's Cross, no había mucha gente y varios parecían confundidos, reconocí a varios de los padres así que les hice señas para que nos siguieran, al tiempo que tomaba a los pequeños rubios de las manos y atravesábamos el pilar del andén 9 ¾. Minutos después lo padres comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, hasta que ya estaban por fin las 13 familias, todos abordamos el tren que nos llevaría al castillo, sería un largo día. Debíamos llegar a almorzar al castillo para luego mostrarle a los padres las habitaciones, las aulas, los profesores y el resto de las instalaciones, así como un poco de nuestra historia, la idea era que confiaran en que mantendríamos a sus hijos sanos y salvos.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- mencioné en alto cuando bajamos de los botes, mientras padres y niños permanecían sorprendidos ante la magnificencia del castillo, tanto como ya le había sucedido a muchas generaciones. Ámbar fue la primera en avanzar, aquella niña tenía curiosidad siempre por saber que había más allá de su nariz, tenía una ambición por conocimiento que se me hacia familiar. Detrás de ella avance yo, luego Scorpius y seguido todos los demás, en el recibidor nos esperaba la directora y Neville, quién había sido mi mayor apoyo en está proyecto y estaría a cargo de los niños, mientras yo me haría cargo de las niñas.

-Buenos tardes a todos los presentes- dijo la directora, me alegro de tenerlos a todos aquí, estoy cociente que mucho de lo que aquí encuentren será nuevo para ustedes pero no duden en preguntar todo lo necesario, espero que estén a gusto y creo que ya deben tener hambre así que los invitó al gran comedor para dar inicio a su estadía en el colegio- al terminar las puertas del comedor se abrieron, y en la mesa del centro ya estaban dispuestos todos los alimentos, lo que me aprecio bastante bueno ya que sería una cosa menos que explicar a los padres.

Cuando terminamos el almuerzo comenzamos a recorres el castillo, mientras Neville y yo les contábamos un poco de la historia de Hogwarts, claro omitiendo los datos de ciertos magos oscuros de la historia, les explicamos lo de las 4 casas y les mostramos las habitaciones que ocuparían sus hijos, el ala de niñas y el ala de niños, además de algunas plantas y criaturas mágicas.

Por la tarde, antes de que oscureciera ya estábamos a la salida del castillo despidiendo a los padres, los carruajes esperaban para llevarlos devuelta a Londres, fue un momento emotivo, sobre todo para las madres, solo había una niña, Cristina Trenow, que no parecía triste de dejar a sus padres, su madre parecía triste, pero el padre o más bien padrastro, estaba totalmente desinteresado, más bien la miraba como un con repugnancia al igual que a mí y los pequeños rubios que permanecían a mi lado.

-Mañana todo comienza de nuevo- pensaba mientras me recostaba en mi enorme cama y me cubría con el edredón, había sido un día agotador, luego de la despedida habíamos comido y luego acompañado a los niños a sus habitaciones, pero era un agotamiento extraño, de cierta forma placentero, no por nada había luchado tanto por esto. Mañana era 1 de septiembre y por la noche llegarían los alumnos a un nuevo año escolar, así que todo el alboroto reinaría nuevamente, pero me sentía feliz de tener esta vida, era sencillamente perfecta, era todo lo que podía pedir, o más bien era lo mayor a lo que podía optar.


	13. Recuerdos

¿Recuerdos?

_Me estiraba en la cama mientras el sol ya comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, aquel era un día radiante y yo estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de mí para cumplir con mis misiones. __Me puse de pie rápidamente y puse a llenar la tina con agua tibia, mientras tanto fui a buscar mi ropa, en Hogwarts solía usar vestidos formales para dar una imagen adecuada de docente. __Aquel día elegí uno tipo jumper hasta la rodilla, color verde botella, además de una blusa gris y unos zapatos de tacón pequeño al tono y por supuesto la ya acostumbrada túnica de docente._

_Mientras me desvestía me miré en el espejo, admirare mi cuerpo desnudo y acaricie mi vientre bajo, justo en aquel lugar donde estaba la cicatriz, recordé el día en que desperté en aquel hospital. __Sentía frío y estaba bastante desorientada, vi a un chico guapo de ojos verdes mirarme con pena, llevaba gafas negras y una vestimenta extraña. __Sonreír ante aquella idea, eran las misma túnicas que yo usaba ahora. __En aquella ocasión no reconocí a Harry, ni a Ginny que ingreso momentos después a la habitación, no recordaba nada, ni siquiera mi nombre y por supuesto tampoco el significado de muchas de las cosas que me decían, inclusive no comprendí el valor de las palabras del medimago cuando me dijo que no podría volver a tener hijos. __¡ja! como sí alguna vez los hubiese tenido._

_Volví a acariciar mi vientre pensando en cuanto me habría gustado ser mamá y lo lejano que estaba esa realidad de mi vida. __Pero como cada vez que pensaba en el tema me consolé pensando en los hermosos sobrinos que tenía, los Potter y todos los Weasley, que eran bastantes, aquellos pequeños eran mi alegría cada navidad y cada vacaciones que tenía la oportunidad de compartir más con ellos._

_Pensaba en aquello cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza vino a mi con algunas imágenes seguidas en donde me veía a mi misma tejiendo ropa de bebe mientras miraba hacia la playa en un lugar desierto. ¿Donde habría sido aquello?_

_No tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, debía comenzar mi día así que apenas se me pasó el dolor me bañé y vestí, cuando llegue a la habitación de las niñas ellas ya estaban vestidas con sus pequeños uniformes, me sentí orgullosa, sobre todo al ver a Ámbar que me miraba expectante y emocionada por lo que aprendería._

_Aquel día transcurrió con tranquilidad, luego de las clases los niños tuvieron la tarde libre para jugar en los jardines junto al lago, parecían todos llevarse muy bien_

_Ya por la noche nos encontrábamos en el comedor, en donde se había incluido una pequeña mesa en el centro, entre las otras cuatro mesas, para los niños del PBM, ya que no se les asignaría una casa hasta los 11 años._

_Algunos alumnos de los mayores se quedaban paralizados en la entrada del comedor a medida que iban llegando, miraban a mis niños y luego se sentaban en su mesa a cuchichear sobre los extraños y la nueva mesa._

_-Muy buenas noches queridos alumnos- comenzó la directora- una vez más sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a esta noble institución que se alegra de recibirlos en sus instalaciones -hizo una pausa ante los aplausos espontáneos- como habrán notado se han unido a nuestra familia educacional unos nuevos miembros… en la mesa del centro se ubicarán desde hoy los niños de preparación básica en magia, son un proyecto de la señorita Granger que busca dar acceso a conocimientos básico de la magia para niños que no tienen la opción de conocerla antes de Hogwarts, así que espero que sean cordiales con los pequeños, que no pertenecerán a ninguna casa en especial hasta los 11 años como todos ustedes- los cuchicheos fueron intensos -SILENCIO- subió el tono de voz -luego podrán comentar todo lo que quieran, por ahora guarden silencio por que procederemos con la selección de casas para los alumnos nuevos- finalizo y comenzó a llamar a los niños de primer año uno a uno._

_-Bueno ahora que hemos concluido y antes de que comiencen con la cena- se escucho un buuuuu- quiero presentarles a la Srta. Parkinson quien esta a cargo desde hoy de la enfermería del colegio, por lo cual deberán recurrir a ella cuando necesiten algo y les advierto que será estricta con la entrega de justificaciones para las ausencias a clases- la mujer morena del final de la mesa se puso de pie con una pequeña sonrisa que parecía mas fingida que sincera, estaba elegantemente vestida, demasiado diría yo para ser una enfermera - bienvenida Pansy- dijo la directora más para ellas que para los alumnos, entonces cuando aquella mujer volteo altanera a mirar a la directora clavo sus ojos en mi, parecía mirarme con desprecio, aquellos ojos desafiantes me daban la impresión de no ser la primera vez que se clavaban en mi -Además debo informales que el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras se encuentra temporalmente imposibilitado de hacerles clases por lo que al menos esta semana tendrán esas horas libres, esperamos que para el domingo próximo podamos estar contar ya con su presencia -aquella mujer seguía mirándome y sonreía maliciosamente con las palabras de la directora - se trata del señor Malfoy -¿Malfoy? Pensé, aquel era el apellido de mis sueños, el de aquella lápida…- Draco Malfoy._

_El dolor de cabeza volvió a mi, era aun mas fuerte que las otras veces, cerré los ojos con fuerza y caí de rodillas al piso mientras oía como los otros profesores se acercaban y preguntaban que sucedía, pero yo no logaba controlar el dolor, era mas agudo y duradero que las otras veces mientras ese nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza e imágenes se hacían presentes -Draco no!...- yo gritando frente a un ataúd… -y siempre estaré- yo abrazada a aquel rubio llorando -Maldita sangre sucia!-me gritaba una mujer zarrapastrosa mientras dañaba mi brazo y aquel rubio nos observaba apretando los puños -Eres lo que mas amo en la vida- aquella imagen mía desnuda en una cama pronunciando aquellas palabras mientras un rubio permanecía dormido a mi lado fue lo peor._

_Aquello no era un sueño, parecían imágenes reales, recuerdos verídicos de un pasado que me parecía demasiado extraño y lejano, no lograba convencerme de que era yo la de las imágenes… ¿Quién era ese tal Draco Malfoy?... poco a poco las piezas de mi rompecabezas cerebral comenzaban a encajar y si él jugaba algún rol importante en mi vida antes del accidente en una semana mas lo sabría, estaba segura que ver su rostro me ayudaría a aclarar mi pasado, en una semana sabría por que aquellos recuerdos me atormentaban, sabría por que los había borrado de mi mente… solo en 1 semana._


	14. Investigando

_**Disculpen el atraso, pero mi chico boto mi notebook y dice "no existe disco duro" estoy de luto por el, me ha dolido mucho pero aun hay una esperanza de recuperarlo, y ojala así sea. Por lo pronto al menos tenia el fic en mi celular, así que les dejo este capitulo, espero les guste y como siempre muchas gracias por leerme y comentar.**_

_**Con cariño**_

_**Alexa**_

Investigando

Desperté en aquella fría camilla, sabia perfectamente donde estaba aunque no recordaba nada, seguramente me había desmayado, pero el olor era inconfundible, pociones, hierbas y vendajes. La luz del sol se comenzaba a colar por la ventana pero yo aún me resistía a abrir los ojos, la cabeza me dolía enormemente y tenía aquellas imágenes grabadas en mi mente, así como también aquel nombre… Draco Malfoy. Se me hacia un tanto aristocrático y frío, como si aquel nombre no significara una persona si no más bien un objeto, pero por mis recuerdos me daba cuenta perfectamente que era una persona, o mas bien un hombre, aunque nunca había visto más que su cabello platinado y su cuerpo marcado.

-Buenos días- no reconocía aquella voz pero me resultaba desagradable así que abrí los ojos poco a poco y ahí estaba la causa, sus ojos negros y profundos, su rostro frío y un tanto siniestro, no recordaba conocerla con anterioridad pero su forma de mirarme o más bien examinarme me decía que si la conocía.

-Buenos días- me limite a responder mientras me incorporaba en la camilla.

-Creo que las pociones sirvieron, pasaste buena noche por lo que puedo ver, espero que te encuentres mejor- me decía mientras mantenía la vista fija en aquel anotador y deslizaba el lápiz con sus notas, cosa de enfermeras creo -¿es primera vez que te ocurre?- volvió a clavar sus ojos en mi.

-No, es decir los dolores de cabeza son frecuentes pero jamás me había desmayado- respondí tratando de finalizar luego con aquello, ya deseaba largarme de ahí a mi cuarto, la presencia de aquella mujer no me era agradable aunque ignoraba por qué -o al menos no que yo recuerde- finalice esperando que no hiciera mas preguntas.

-¿Cómo es eso de "no que yo recuerde"?- cuestiono mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa fingida, creo que buscaba demostrar interés pero no le salía.

-Hace 7 años tuve un accidente y perdí la memoria, no recuerdo nada de mi vida antes de eso y los dolores de cabeza me dan generalmente cuando tengo recuerdos- le explique todo rápidamente pues parecía que no se quedaría tranquila hasta no saber y al escucharme su sonrisa malévola se ensancho mas.

-Bueno entonces son dolores normales, pasa cuando el cerebro se fuerza a si mismo- dijo mientras volvía a anotar en su cuaderno -te daré esta poción -me extendió un frasco morado -debes beberla de inmediato cuando te duela la cabeza, te ayudara a hacer mas llevadero este proceso- volvió a mirarme sonriendo falsamente ¿me creía estúpida o que?- por lo demás me alegro que hayas perdido la memoria- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Cómo me puede decir eso?, mi cara de enfado no tardo en hacerse evidente -no me lo tomes a mal, es que no nos llevábamos muy bien en la escuela y eso nos dará la oportunidad de conocernos de nuevo y ser amigas -extendió su mano esperando que yo la tomara y aunque sabia que sus palabras no eran sinceras lo hice, mal que mal dicen que a los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca y a los enemigos aún más -Puedes marcharte cuando quieras -dijo luego de unos minutos mientras se giraba para marcharse -solo debes descansar suficiente- termino desde la puerta y obviamente yo me lance camilla abajo para vestirme y me marche con una sola idea en la cabeza… averiguar quien era ese tal Draco Malfoy, por que esperar una semana para conocerlo era demasiado.

Era miércoles, yo acomodaba mis cosas mientras los niños salían de la biblioteca para ir a almorzar, mientras en mi cabeza aun seguía ese nombre -Draco- dije en voz alta pensando que estaba sola.

-Es muy bonito el nombre del nuevo profesor- la voz de Ámbar me saco de los pensamientos en los que me había sumergido y pareció notarlo -venia a preguntar si me podía llevar este libro para leer más tarde -era un libro de historia de la magia, mi favorito y me sonroje al pensarlo.

-Claro cariño, solo no leas hasta muy tarde- le respondí y salió por la puerta, entonces me surgió una idea, aquel chico para ser profesor lo más seguro es que hubiese pasado por la escuela así que podía buscarlo en la biblioteca.

-Accio Draco Malfoy- mencione y 2 libros además de 3 periódicos llegaron a mi mesa, así que decidí revisarlos desde más antiguo a mas nuevo.

El primero era un periódico de 1980 y decía "hace dos días llego a este mundo un nuevo mago sangre pura, es el heredero Malfoy a quien sus padres han puesto por nombre Draco, para su suerte es idéntico a Lucius, con el cabello platinado y los ojos grises tan característicos en este linaje, el mundo mágico da la bienvenida al pequeño y felicita a sus padres"… ¿sangre pura?, hacia años que no escuchaba aquello, desde que unos niños que habían insultado a un hijo de muggles en un pasillo. Así que el tipo era un rico heredero, pues que bien por él y además tenia mi edad, y eso del pelo rubio y ojos grises me hizo recordar a Scorpius, quizá estaban relacionados.

El segundo era un libro, o más bien un anuario donde salía una foto que decía "Curso de primer año en la casa de Slytherin junto a su profesor guía", aparecía la foto y debajo de esta los nombres pero no me hizo falta buscar el suyo para ubicarlo, se distinguía a leguas en aquella imagen, no sonreía ni se movía, parecía una estatua, prolijo, tan rubio como Scorpius y su mismo rostro, eran copias idénticas, pero ese tal Draco tenia una expresión fría que no poseía Scorpius, pero dejando aquello de lado definitivamente debían ser familiares.

El tercero un libro de historia de Hogwarts y estaba abierto en el capitulo de postguerra contra Lord Voldemort que decía "La familia Malfoy en pleno formo parte de las filas de los mortifagos durante la vuelta del mago tenebroso mas recordado de todos los tiempos, los rumores dicen que el patriarca, Lucius, forzó a su esposa e hijo a poner en sus brazos la marca tenebrosa, por eso estos últimos fueron exonerados en los juicios posteriores a la guerra, tomando en consideración que Draco no entrego al trío de oro (esos éramos Harry, Ron y yo según me habían contado) cuando los tuvo en su mansión pese a reconocerlos y que su madre mintió al señor oscuro para ayudar al elegido en su victoria. Lucius Malfoy fue condenado a 10 años en Askaban pero falleció a las pocas semanas de cumplir condena. Cercanos a la familia dicen que su esposa Narcisa no logro reponerse a la perdida y por esta razón falleció 6 meses después que su marido."… así que ese tipo había sido de los malos, entonces ¿porqué me soñaba diciéndole que lo amaba?, yo jamás seria tan estúpida.

El cuarto era un periódico que decía "El mundo mágico esta hoy de duelo ante el sensible fallecimiento de uno de sus aurores mas reconocidos, hablamos de Draco Malfoy que desde hace años se encontraba prestando servicios al ministerio haciendo uso de sus conocimientos en las artes oscuras. Los informantes del ministerio relatan que un neo mortifagos le dio muerte con un potente veneno en venganza por haber encarcelado a su líder. En la imagen vemos el sensible funeral con la heroína Granger más afectada que el resto ¿será que había algo entre ellos?" y en la foto efectivamente aparecía yo, muy ¿destrozada? No recordaba aquello, la fecha era desde hacia 8 años… antes de mi accidente, pero no comprendía ¿porque los chicos nunca me hablaron de él? Y si estaba muerto ¿como es que ahora seria profesor?, definitivamente todo esto era muy extraño.

El ultimo periódico era de hacia unos días solamente, y aparecía una fotografía que aprecia antigua de aquel rubio, por fin podía distinguir sus facciones, definitivamente era el chico que aparecía en mis sueños y tuve una sensación extraña al verlo, el titular decía "La resurrección de un héroe" y más abajo relataba "hoy un encargado del ministerio ha declarado oficialmente que el día de ayer fue capturado el grupo de neo mortifagos que hace 10 años atormentaba nuestro Londres mágico, todo gracias al trabajo de los aurores Weasly y Potter, pero eso no es todo, señalo también que fue rescatado Draco Malfoy, aquel al que todos dábamos por muerto, señalan que el hombre se encuentra muy débil por los años que estuvo en cautiverio y que solo pudo asegurar que los mortifagos habían fingido su muerte para utilizarlo sin que nadie lo buscara, así que ya lo saben solteras, uno de los solteros mas codiciados esta de vuelta y necesitara amor y cuidados", aquella era la razón, lo habían secuestrado, habían fingido su muerte y ahora estaba de vuelta, por eso yo había soñado con su tumba, pero la cosa ahora era ¿Qué teníamos que ver el y yo?


	15. Aclarando Ideas

Hola a todos, mil disculpas por el retraso pero la verdad es que estoy con mi Notebook muerto y no he podido subir antes, estoy de duelo por mi pequeño compañero y presionando a mi novio para que lo repare, porque el lo asesino. Pero bueno, aquí estoy devuelta, espero que les guste el capitulo y tratare de mañana subir el otro que se llama "reencuentro" sha shan jaja

Con cariño

Alexa

Aclarando Ideas

Ya eran 5 días los que llevaba despertando antes del amanecer, aquel sueño me tenía definitivamente intranquila, desde aquel día en que salí de la enfermería que me encontraba intranquila y luego había comenzado aquel sueño que se repetía cada noche. Hoy la escuela estaba completamente vacía, los alumnos de PMB habían ido a pasar el fin de semana con sus padres, los alumnos mayores estaban en Hosmade y los profesores cada quien en su mundo, mientras yo paseaba por la orilla del lago negro, observando el paisaje y sintiendo el viento en el rostro, mientras esperaba mi visita con ansias pues ya no podía estar más sin saber de que se trataban mis recuerdos y mis sueños.

-Hola- era su voz, mi corazón se acelero ligeramente ante la emoción de lo que me esperaba, aunque habían muchas cosas en mi cabeza, confiaba que tenerlo enfrente me ayudaría y que él seria capaz de aclarar las dudas que me atormentaba.

-Hola- le dije y él me sonrió, luego se sentó junto al árbol y yo lo imite, pasaron algunos minutos en los que permanecimos solo observando el aparentemente infinito lago negro.

-Vine en cuanto pude- me miro dudoso -pensé que te había pasado algo malo- parecía preocupado

-La verdad es que no ha pasado nada- sonreí falsamente pensando en la ironía -al menos nada nuevo desde hace 7 años- me miro con cierta lastima y eso no me agradaba nada -pero no es de eso de lo que te quería hablar… es que las últimas noches he tenido un sueño muy extraño y quiero que me ayudes a saber si es solo un sueño o si es un recuerdo-

-Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda Hermi- se notaba nervioso -sabes que siempre has tenido mi apoyo y siempre lo tendrás -tomo mi rostro con ambas manos- tu eres muy importante para mí-

-Veras… desde hace años que tengo un sueño- voltee a mirar el lago, de cierta forma me avergonzaba contarle esto -sueño con un chico rubio que se despide de mi mientras yo le digo que es lo que más amo en la vida sin que él me escuche -no estaba viendo a Ron pero sentía su respiración acelerarse mientras me escuchaba -no sabía de quien se trataba pero ahora me he enterado que es un chico llamado Draco Malfoy- lo mire de reojo y estaba muy pálido -el tema es que desde hace unos días que sueño bailando con él, yo con un hermoso vestido negro y él con un traje muy formal, luego él me besa y entonces llegas tu furioso y me alejas de su lado…-esto me costaría un poco -entonces me besas y aunque yo parezco ansiar ese beso creo que las cosas no salen como esperábamos- él me miraba sorprendido mientras yo esperaba su respuesta.

-Herms eso fue real, ocurrió hace muchos años cuando aun estudiábamos en Hogwarts- hizo una pausa -tu y yo estábamos enamorados, o al menos eso creíamos, pero éramos muy orgullosos para aceptarlo- me miro con los ojos brillosos -a ti te costó mucho menos que a mi darte cuenta que lo que sentíamos era un cariño muy grande pero no amor…-volvió a mirar el lago -aquella vez fuiste con Malfoy al baile, no sé cómo ni por qué ocurrió, solo sé que fuiste la pareja de nuestro peor enemigo y lo peor es que se veían muy bien juntos- sonrió con ironía -cuando él muy idiota se atrevió a besarte yo me di cuenta que podía perderte, pero al mismo tiempo tú te diste cuenta que lo que sentías por mí no era amor-

-¿Pero como pude haber ido con él?... él fue un mortifago- dije con cierto recelo, era cierto que había perdido la memoria pero no me creía capaz de traicionar así mis principios-

-Escúchame muy bien Hermione- tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y me obligo a mirarlo -Malfoy fue un maldito mortifago, nos hizo la vida imposible durante muchos años, fue un engreído y por años te trato de sangre sucia- sus ojos parecían brillar de ¿rabia?- pero soy yo el idiota que juzga por eso, tu siempre has sido distinta, tu y él se conocieron muy bien, tu perdonaste sus errores e incluso lograste que Harry y yo lo aceptáramos como amigo- sonrió con ironía nuevamente- él nos robo a nuestra amiga, pero aun a pesar de eso no debes juzgarlo pues jamás… y entiéndelo bien- hizo una pausa y acaricio mis labios -jamás te vi más feliz que a su lado, jamás tu sonrisa fue más hermosa o sincera que cuando le reías a él-

-¿Éramos pareja?- cuestione confundida

-Nunca supe que lo fueran- se puso de pie -pero yo no sabía muchas cosas de tu vida- comenzó a alejarse de mi -hay cosas que solo tú puedes saber y recordar- hizo señas con las manos sin mirarme- Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana en el cumpleaños de James-

-Ron sabes si el tenia hijos o hermanos- volteo a mirarme confundido -es que vi algunas fotos de el de niño y es idéntico a unos niños que tengo en el nuevo proyecto-

-Bueno pues si son rubios sin duda que son unos Malfoy- dijo con una sonrisa para luego marcharse, yo mire el lago por unos minutos más, debía ir a ver a Ámbar y Scorpius que se encontraban en la biblioteca, ellos no tenían familiares que visitar y les encantaba estudiar así que habían decidido quedarse ahí mientras yo paseaba, pero se acercaba la hora de la cena y debíamos ir al comedor pues pronto el resto de los niños llegaría y también aquel al tanto esperaba ver, Draco Malfoy.


	16. Reencuentro

Reencuentro

Estaba sentada, como siempre leyendo, esperando a que los alumnos estuvieran en sus posiciones para comenzar la cena, hacia unos minutos que había levantado la mirada y me había fijado que ya estaban comenzando a llegar, además de algunos profesores y la odiosa enfermera que en esta semana tenía mi paciencia más que colmada con sus cínico intentos de hacerse mi amiga. Sinceramente no sabía lo que intentaba hacer, pero tampoco me interesaba averiguarlo, tenía muchísimas cosas más que hacer y preocuparme por ella no era uno prioridad.

Sueño de una noche de verano era sin duda el libro más cautivante que había leído, ya era como la vigésima vez que lo leía y no me causaba aburrimiento, pero era aun más hermoso verlo en vivo, como aquella ocasión en la que había ido al teatro hacia tres año, ver el libro personificado había sido la experiencia máxima y desde entonces lo leía cada vez que necesitaba desviar mi mente a un universo paralelo alejado de toda la realidad que me rodeaba.

Cerré los ojos para imaginar la escena, y me percate que el bullicio había aumentado, permanecí unos minutos más así y luego abrí los ojos para dirigir mi mirada a la mesa del centro, ahí los 15 niños permanecían sentados, conversando sigilosos, algunos aun no se acostumbraban al colegio y se asustaba un poco al ver las lechuzas o los fantasmas pasearse libremente. Ámbar y Scorpius me miraban sonrientes, aquellos niños se había robado mi corazón y era como si fueran de mi familia, en estos días había descubierto aun más maravillas de ellos y me encontraba siempre expectante de ver con que locura saldrían, definitivamente habían llegado a alegrar mi vida.

La mesa de profesores ya estaba casi completa cuando la directora se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar -Queridos alumnos, espero que hayan descansado suficiente el fin de semana y que aquellos que tuvieron el privilegio de ir a sus hogares lo hayan aprovechado al máximo, espero que esta semana, que comienza mañana, mantengan la buena disciplina y superen su rendimiento académico- hizo una pausa y las puertas del comedor se abrieron.

La verdad es que yo no estaba prestando mucha atención, había cerrado mi libro y acariciaba las letras doradas de la portada recordando el día que lo encontré en casa, había sido un par de años luego del accidente, casi no había vivido en casa en ese tiempo y estaba hecha un desastre así que decidida a asearla había movido los muebles y ahí estaba, detrás del velador, lleno de polvo y algunas telas de araña, llamo mi atención de inmediato y apenas leí 1 de sus palabras no pude parar de leer hasta el final, me había cautivado, la dedicatoria final era lo mas extraño…"Que merlín te bendiga un día con ese loco amor que tanto mereces". No recordaba de donde lo había obtenido ni haberlo leído con anterioridad, claro como no recordaba gran parte de mi vida, pero fue uno de los descubrimientos más hermosos que he hecho, y lo extraño era que a pesar de ser un libro muggle la dedicatoria parecía echa por un mago.

Volví a la realidad cuando escuche que los murmullos en mi entorno aumentaban, levante la vista y entonces sentí como cada uno de mis músculos se paralizaban ante la imagen que tenía enfrente.

Ahí, en medio del comedor, por uno de los pasillos centrales, caminaba él, erguido con elegancia, con la vista fija en algún punto delante, con su cabello que casi le rozaba el hombre, tan platinado como en mis sueños, con aquellos labios que apenas se distinguían en su rostro pálido, más pálido que en mis recuerdos. Era delgado y alto, y a medida que se acercaba a la mesa de profesores pude ver sus ojos de un color mercurio casi impactantes y aun más penetrantes de que los Scorpius -los niños- pensé y mi vista se desvió a los 2 pequeños que parecían mirar con admiración al rubio mayor que pasaba ya frente a ellos, sonreían casi tontamente. Pero no eran los únicos, yo sin darme cuenta sonreía también, como la mayoría de las chicas y mujeres ahí presentes, muchas de las cuales parecían incluso coquetearle -pero como no- pensé para mi, si era un chico bastante guapo.

-Con ustedes el señor Draco Malfoy- presento la directora cuando él estuvo a su lado y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, más él ni siquiera disimulo una sonrisa, mantenía su rostro parco, como si aquello no lo emocionara en lo más mínimo, se limito a realizar una reverencia -Como les había dicho, a partir de mañana el retomara las clases de DCAO así que espero que se comporten adecuadamente con el. Ahora todos a comer- dicho esto la comida comenzó a aparecer y la directora se giro dirigiéndose a su asiento, yo mire la mesa y me percate de la situación, el único asiento disponible era a mi derecha, aquel hombre tendría que sentarse a mi lado.

Alcé la vista nuevamente, mientras mi cuerpo permanecía aun inmóvil, y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, entonces sentí algo muy dentro de mi, algo como un suave cosquilleo en las piernas y en cada parte de mi cuerpo, seguido de un enorme vacío en el pecho que parecía angustia y mi rostro pareció sonrojarse y dibujar una sonrisa involuntariamente. Él por su lado camión hacia mí, con el rostro aun más rígido, parecía casi desplazarse pues ni un cabello se le movía con cada paso que daba y mientras más se acercaba mi corazón más se aceleraba.

-Puedo- dijo apenas estuvo a mi lado y señalando la silla que se encontraba vacía, mientras mantenía su mirada clavada en mi, casi intimidándome y mi cuerpo que se negaba a responder parecía estar muerto, mientras en mi mente se repetía su voz, casi gutural, tan sexy como su apariencia y con gran dificultad logre afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza.

Galantemente se ubico en su lugar, comenzó a servirse comida y yo dirigí mi vista al frente, tratando de disimulan lo que me sucedía, me serví algunas guarniciones y un poco de carne que apenas probé, bebí varios vasos de jugo de frambuesa tratando de disimular y luego comí un trozo de pastel de chocolate, buscando con aquello que mi cerebro se relajara un poco, lo conseguí en escasa medida.

-Buenas noches- dije mientras hechizaba la chimenea para que mantuviera caliente la habitación y apagaba las velas, luego de eso salí y cerré la puerta con cuidado, aquellas 9 niñas eran especiales y me agradaba acostarlas cada noche para que así se sintiera un poco más cómodas en el castillo. Baje las escaleras con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, llegue a la sala común y salí por el retrato de Severus que custodiaba a los niños -un gran mago- pensé al recordar lo que Harry siempre decía de aquél hombre de apariencia tan extraña, uno más de los que yo no recordaba.

Mi habitación no estaba muy lejos así que camine con calma, respirando la tranquilad y silencio que el castillo ofrecía a esas horas, me pare en uno de los pequeños balcones del pasillo desde donde se podía observar el lago, se veía realmente hermoso con las estrellas y aquella luna llena reflejadas en él.

-Así que no recuerdas nada- su voz en mi espalda logro que una corriente recorriera cada parte de mi cuerpo -cuando me lo dijeron pensé que era una broma- y yo nuevamente estaba congelada en mi posición sintiendo algo de ¿miedo? -pero hoy me miraste como si fuera la primera vez que me veías así que supongo que no me recuerdas- aquella parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta y su voz parecía estar cada vez más cerca de mí.

-¿Quien te lo dijo?- cuestione preocupada, ¿Por qué alguien tendría que haberle hablado de mí?

-Tus amigos… me visitaron en San Mungo y me lo dijeron… creo que deseaban amedrentarme un poco- ahora si que hablaba casi en mi oído y podía sentir la frialdad de su piel casi pegada a mi cuerpo, como pude me dí la vuelta y choque con aquellos ojos grisáceos que me observaban detenidamente.

-Mis amigos… hacen muchas cosas por protegerme- me limite a decir mientras tener su respiración tan cerca causaba extrañas sensaciones de revoloteo en todo mi cuerpo -y sí, efectivamente no recuerdo nada de tí- mentí, como podía decirle que tenia recuerdos nada decorosos con el, recuerdos que en las ultimas horas habían aparecido luego de mi conversación con Ron y que me avergonzaban de cierta forma no saber que clase de mujer había sido en el pasado.

-Pues lamento- dijo mientras se acercaba aun más a mí -que no recuerdes nuestra historia juntos -rozó mi brazo con una de sus manos y extrañamente su baja temperatura hizo subir aun más la mía y mi corazón latió aun más rápido, si es que aquello era posible -pasamos momentos muy agradables- sonrió con lo que parecía malicia y dio un paso atrás -pero ya tendremos tiempo de volver a conocernos -tomo un cabello de mi rostro y lo puso tras mi oreja, luego tomo mi mano y la beso -que descanses Granger- dijo y girándose comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, dejándome ahí paralizada mientras solo podía contemplar su figura perderse en las sombras de la noche.

Cuando por fin logre moverme camine lentamente a mi habitación, ingrese en ella y me desvestí, necesitaba tomar un baño para borrar de mi mente lo que acababa de ocurrir o definitivamente no podría dormir. Ingrese en la tina que se llenaba poco a poco con agua fría, mi cuerpo se tensiono por algunos minutos debido al cambio de temperatura, pero luego una oleada refrescante me invadió, me recosté y cerré los ojos, mientras con una mano acariciaba lentamente el brazo que el había acariciado y luego la mejilla que había rozado al tomar mi cabello. Tenia aquel aroma impregnado en mi nariz, pero solo hasta ahora lo notaba, su aroma a menta era deleitante para mis sentidos, enloquecedoramente deleitante y para que mencionar su voz extremadamente varonil.

-¿Pero que diablos te pasa Hermione?- me cuestione en voz alta, aquellas eran sensaciones que no recordaba haber tenido nunca y me sentía confundida con aquella electricidad recorriendo mi piel y aquel calor que, aun rodeada de agua fría, permanecía en mi ante los recuerdos de su imagen tan cerca.

¿Era acaso esto el deseo de lo que hablaban tantas mujeres?

¿Esa pasión irrefrenable hacia otro?

¿Era acaso esto el despertar de mi cuerpo que había estado dormido por 7 años?

¿Era acaso él un estimulo para mi cuerpo aun siendo un completo desconocido para mi mente?

¿Como era posible que él causara todos estos estragos en mí?

¿Qué habíamos sido realmente en el pasado?


End file.
